


Just Another Tuesday

by JessieMay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Andrew Lincoln Has A Flip Phone, Andrew Lincoln's Belly Button, Behind the Scenes, Dubious Consent to Selfies, Leedus, M/M, On Set, Social Media Whore Norman Reedus, Technologically Inept Andrew Lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMay/pseuds/JessieMay
Summary: Andy just wants to get some rest before he's due back on set in an hour, but Norman has occupied his trailer and now insists on involving him in his increasingly questionable selfies. Tired and resigned, Andy lets Norman do what he wants. The man has the attention span of a child anyway. He'll get bored of it— or so Andy thought.





	Just Another Tuesday

 

The knocking went on for several minutes but only when the door handle started jiggling did Andy finally get up.

“Norm, I’m sleeping.”

“Brought coffee.” 

Waving the man in, Andy receded back into his dark trailer, allowing Norman to shut the door behind them.

He immediately climbed back into his bed. With his eyes closed, Andy only heard the other man setting the coffee tray down on the table and begin shuffling around the space.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s okay.”

“What are you doing?”

It was the familiar faint snapping sound indicating that Norman was taking selfies. He was taking selfies in Andy’s trailer. Andy opened his eyes to confirm it, then rolled over to face the wall.

Soon he started hearing strange, throaty noises and imagined Norman sticking his tongue out for the pictures. He always made noises when he stuck his tongue out for pictures.

Norman went silent for a moment and Andy nearly fell back to sleep before he felt the bed rattle violently. Cracking open his eyes, he found Norman lying beside him.

Again, Norman made the noises but this time Andy could _see_ him sticking his tongue out as he held his phone up high above them.

“Are you getting _me_ in the pictures?” Andy asked, groggily mortified. 

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Norman said without stopping.

“Norman, no!” Andy’s voice was muffled as he brought the pillow he’d been hugging up over his face.

“Hey, don’t. Don’t.” Norman swatted at his hand to make him lower the pillow.

Slowly Andy peeked over the top so only his sleepy blue eyes peered out.  “I just woke up,” he moaned. “I don’t want to be in the pictures.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t post these.”

“You won’t?”

Norman brought the phone back down near his face and was thumbing away at it.

“Norm, what are you doing?”

“Shh.”

“Norman, are you posting them?”

“Shh.”

Sighing, Andy lifted the pillow back over his face, where it would stay, he decided, until Norman got bored and left. It wouldn't be much longer.

Norman’s presence remained beside him, however, and Andy began drifting in and out of sleep again. He only had another hour before he was due back on set and wanted to spend that time sleeping.

Occasionally, Norman would huff or snort to himself as if at something funny on his phone, but was otherwise pretty quiet, which was fine by Andy. He’d also stopped taking pictures and Andy was glad for that too.  After a while, he got comfortable again, resigned that Norman was going to stay there. Andy rolled onto his back, but kept the pillow over his face, in case Norman tried to take more pictures while he slept.

The feeling of shifting in the bed beside him roused Andy again and he guessed Norman had finally gotten bored. After a moment, however, he began to hear more of the faint snapping sounds, indicating that the grown man had begun taking selfies again. Andy rolled his eyes beneath the pillow.

As long as Norman left him out of it, it was fine.

“What are you doing, Norman?” Andy groaned dreamily. He felt cool air around his midriff as the hem of his shirt was pulled up. He tugged it back down. 

“Hold up. I told‘em I’d take a picture of your belly button.”

“Told…told who?” Andy realized he wasn’t going to be getting the nap he’d planned and peeked out from the pillow.

“Followers,” Norman replied, lifting Andy’s shirt again as he snapped more pictures. “Don’t move.”

It was an app thing then. Norman was always dragging him into app things. Still—" _followers."_ Andy couldn’t help thinking it sounded like a cult, which might've seemed inappropriate if he hadn’t met some of Norman’s fans.

“Norman,” Andy moaned.

“Shh.”

Now Norman was leaning down to get his own face in the shot. 

Then he was doing the tongue-face noise.

“Hey! Don’t lick me,” Andy snapped, popping his head up. 

“ 'M Nom!” Norman disputed with his tongue still hanging out.

Sure enough, Norman was poised between Andy’s navel and waistband, but only hovering there. 

There was more snapping, then Norman pulled away again. Posting more, Andy guessed.

“Wait, wait,” Norman said when Andy moved to pull his shirt back down.

Norman leaned in to take a couple more shots at different angles before pulling away once more. Not seeing the point anymore, Andy didn't bother pulling his shirt back down, but left it bunched up to his chest. Vaguely, he wondered how many people at that moment were looking at pictures of his belly button on their phones. Then he stopped wondering.

“What are you doing _now?”_

Norman was tugging at Andy's jeans.

“Gotta push ‘em down,” Norman said, and Andy had to admit that it technically _was_ an answer to his question.

“ _Why?_ ”

“They want to see your 'V'”

“My what?”

“Your—“ with his thumbs, Norman traced the curving indents on either side of Andy’s hips—“Your ‘V.’ ”

Yeah, Andy supposed he didn’t know the name for those either. 

Giving up on the snug-fitting jeans, Norman finally just popped open the top button. From there he was able to shift the waistband down where he wanted.

“Norman.”

“Hush.”

“Norman, don’t show them my underwear. I don’t want that on an app.”

Norman huffed then glanced down to inspect the elastic band of boxer briefs peeking out from Andy’s open pants.

“S’alright. They won’t see‘em.”

“They won’t?”

“Nope. You’re good. S’not in the shot.”

He was leaning in again, but now his tongue hovered over Andy’s “V.”

“Do they really want to see that?” Andy groaned to the ceiling. It was hard to believe that this was the sort of thing people liked to do with their phones now. Not for the first time, Andy was glad to be left out of the loop with his practical little flip phone. 

He leapt suddenly when he felt something warm and wet dip into his navel and his hands shot up to meet a shaggy head.

“Uh-uh,” Norman warned, tongue still fully embedded in Andy's belly-button as he snapped his photos. “Uh-uh,” he said again as Andy pressed at his head.

“Norman, you can’t honestly tell me that they want-“

“Hold up,” Norman said, pulling away. 

Andy watched as he brought the phone up to his face, beady eyes inspecting the screen.  

“ _Man…_ ” Norman lamented, his expression falling as he swiped his thumb across the small screen. “Your arms are in the way in all these.” He fixed Andy with a frown that actually made him feel guilty.

“Don’t move,” Norman said, as he leaned down again.

“No, N-Norman, don-“ Andy gasped and his hands shot up again when Norman’s tongue once more entered his navel cavity.  He almost shoved Norman away but remembered the look of disappointment his friend had shot him and tried to relax. 

Norman began snapping away at different angles and Andy thought it wasn't so bad—for the most part. 

“S-stop wiggling it... Norman, it tickles…”

He didn't know how long Norman was taking pictures. Andy guessed he must've had hundreds by now.  It would never cease to amaze him the lengths to which Norman went for his fans.

“Come on, Norman. That has to be enough," Andy said gently.

Finally, the brunette flopped over beside him to lye on his back.

Andy waited as Norman swiped through the new images. Like with videos, Andy didn't care for pictures of himself and didn’t need to see what the man had gotten. He only wanted to know if Norman had gotten one he could use or if he needed more.

“These are fuckin’ dope,” Norman said finally and leaned over to show Andy.

“I don’t want to see, Norm-" Andy groaned, but caught a glimpse of the image on the little screen. Then he couldn’t look away.

Within the frame was a side view of the upper half of his own body, cut off at the waist. He was largely exposed with his T-shirt pressed up to his chest. Despite what he'd thought, Norman _had_ gotten his head in the shot and Andy could clearly see his own weary, flushed face within the frame. He hadn't realized his mouth had been _hanging open_ like that. Because Norman had wanted his hands out of the way, Andy had one resting on his own chest and the other in his hair. His eyes were downcast as if he was watching Norman and there was a faint upward arch in his back. On top of him, Norman was leaning into the frame, cut off at the thick shoulders. His tongue, long and pink, vanished into Andy’s navel. One of the most striking things was the wicked curve to the brunette's lips as he stared out at them, eyes locked on the camera.

“Norman, that's terrible! You can’t really post that.”

“Mm.” Norman said and rolled onto his back again. 

“Norman.”

The other man had the phone up to his face, thumbing away.

“Norman. Norman, are you posting it?”

“Shh.”

“Norman!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I read back through, I kept finding "Rick"'s everywhere XD This was quite a shift, but I had a blast. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
